


love to love you, baby

by kissbaeks, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Rough Sex, Soft Baekhyun, gentle Chanyeol, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: baekhyun really wants pups. after a year of being mated, chanyeol finally decides they should try.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, jongdae/minseok
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	love to love you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V008
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

baekhyun wakes with his mate’s strong arms around him, snuggled comfortably into chanyeol’s embrace. chanyeol’s not wearing a shirt and baekhyun can feel the heat radiating from his alpha’s skin. with a soft sigh, he falls limp again, relaxing against the alpha beside him. they’ve just reached their first anniversary of the first time they mated. they’ve come a long way and changed so much since then, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. they’ve matured so much as a couple, which baekhyun hopes will have changed chanyeol’s mind about pups. he’s always been vocal about wanting pups of his own, especially now. baekhyun’s best friend, jongdae, is currently  _ very  _ pregnant, expecting his first litter with his mate, minseok, and baekhyun is unbelievably jealous. he’s happy for his friends, but he wants that, too. he wants chanyeol to dote on him the way minseok dotes on jongdae. he just wants pups, that’s all. he’s surprised that chanyeol’s against the idea of becoming parents— his alpha never turns down an invitation to fuck him raw. he sighs, cheek pressed against chanyeol’s bare chest. baekhyun presses a soft kiss to his alpha’s shoulder, closing his eyes again. chanyeol stirs next to him, groaning softly as he stretches. 

“morning,” he mumbles, voice scratchy from sleep. he kisses baekhyun’s soft cheek, wrapping strong arms around his mate. 

“good morning,” baekhyun whispers, opening his eyes to gaze lovingly up at his alpha. “did you sleep well? i certainly did.”

“of course i did.” chanyeol answers. “i had you right here next to me.”

“stop being so cheesy,” he says softly, squeezing chanyeol gently. “you’re making me feel all mushy.”

“that’s the point, sweetheart.” the alpha replies, chuckling softly when his mate huffs and pouts. baekhyun’s such a baby sometimes, it’s hard to believe he’s older than chanyeol. “happy anniversary, my dear.”

“happy anniversary,” baekhyun says, patting chanyeol’s cheek. “we made it one year, i think we should get a prize for that. don’t you?”   
“you  _ are  _ my prize, baekhyunnie.” chanyeol mumbles. “we’ve been mates for a year now so, i guess we get to keep each other, right?”   
“mm,” the omega hums, snuggling closer to his mate. “yeah. so… what should we do today, yeollie?”

“what do you wanna do, baek?” chanyeol stifles a yawn. “i guess… we could always go out to dinner. your favorite restaurant, maybe?”

“yeah… sounds good,” baekhyun replies, although he sounds like he’s a million miles away. “chanyeol…”

“hmm?” he drags a gentle hand through his omega’s hair, keeping baekhyun as close as possible.

“i wanna talk about something,” he says softly, eyes falling shut as he relaxes into chanyeol even more. “chanyeollie… i want pups. i wanna start a family with you, alpha. it’s all i’ve ever wanted… to be with you, bear your pups… please, yeollie…”

“let’s talk about it later, okay?” chanyeol sighs softly, resting his hand over the nape of baekhyun’s neck. “when you’re more awake…”

“mm…” baekhyun hums, cheek squashed against his alpha’s warm chest. “okay, chanyeol.”

they lay in bed for another hour, snuggling and sharing soft kisses before chanyeol finally gets up and carries baekhyun to the bathroom for a shower that takes longer than it should.

they go out for dinner, which is nice. it’s been a while since they’ve been out. chanyeol’s always so busy with work and baekhyun hardly finds time for the simpler things in life as a stay-at-home artist. they return home to their ridiculously large house that always seems so ridiculously empty, while chanyeol complains as he unlocks the door and baekhyun just rests his head against his mate’s shoulder. he’s tired. it’s their anniversary and he’s tired and his heat is approaching and he doesn’t want to meet jongdae for tea in the morning. chanyeol presses soft kisses to his omega’s equally soft cheeks, scooping him up and carrying him to their bedroom. he tosses baekhyun onto the bed and the omega’s spirits lift a bit, thinking maybe he’ll get the knotting of his life tonight. but instead, chanyeol wanders to the adjoining bathroom and starts to run a bath. baekhyun sighs into chanyeol’s pillow. his whole body seems to be melting into the bed, he’s so, so tired. his eyes flutter closed quickly as he relaxes even more. he’s almost asleep when chanyeol scoops him up again and sets him down on the cool tile floor of the bathroom. baekhyun blinks sleepily, pouting. 

“do i need to undress you, or can you handle doing it yourself?” he asks softly, running his fingers through baekhyun’s hair.

“no.” he sighs, pulling his sweater off carefully. “i can do it.”

he sits on the floor in just his underwear, watching chanyeol undress himself slowly. his alpha’s body has always made him drool, but something about the intimate setting has his insides on fire. he whines softly, letting chanyeol help him out of his undergarments and clinging to his alpha when chanyeol eases them both into the bathtub. it’s nice to be able to relax against chanyeol’s solid chest, especially when he’s so tired.

“baby,” chanyeol murmurs, wrapping his arms around baekhyun’s waist gently. “do you wanna talk about it now?”

“there’s not a lot to talk about, chanyeol,” baekhyun mumbles. “i want pups and you don’t.”

“baekhyun, i never said that,” he replies softly, patting baekhyun’s back when he feels the older pouting. “i just said we could talk about it later because you were still half asleep.”

“then what do you want?” the omega whines. his cheek mushes against chanyeol’s bare chest. 

“i want to start a family with you, baekhyunnie, i really do.” chanyeol says, kissing the top of his mate’s head. baekhyun shudders against him, sighing. “whenever you’re ready, baby. just tell me when, alright?”

“my heat’s coming, yeol,” baekhyun mumbles, relaxing against chanyeol even more. “i’ve been sore and achy all day.”

“so… you want to start trying when your heat comes?”

“yeah… um, i think i’ll go see jongdae tomorrow, though. it shouldn’t come until tuesday… so i’ve got one more day.”   
“alright,” chanyeol says, petting baekhyun’s side. “now… how about i help you relieve some stress, baby?”

baekhyun bites his lip, feeling that fire igniting inside of him again. he nods slowly, his grip on chanyeol tightening ever so subtly as the alpha reaches down to slip a finger into his omega’s hole. baekhyun moans softly against chanyeol’s shoulder, eyes squeezing shut. chanyeol’s fingers are so  _ thick _ , but he knows he can take at least three of them, four when he’s in heat. 

“easy, baby,” chanyeol murmurs, kissing baekhyun’s sweaty forehead. “relax a little…”

he works baekhyun open slowly, waiting until he’s absolutely sure baekhyun is relaxed enough to replace his fingers with his cock. baekhyun lets out a breathy whimper, wrapping one arm around chanyeol’s neck and digging his fingernails into his back.

“oh,” he sighs, closing his eyes slowly. “so good, yeol…”

“sweet boy,” chanyeol coos, thrusting up into baekhyun. the omega gasps and whines, eyes fluttering open and rolling back. “oh, look at you, gorgeous… so perfect for me.”

“nnh… chanyeol,” baekhyun whimpers, hiding his face against chanyeol’s neck. “please… hurry up!”

“let me take my time, buttercup,” he mumbles, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head. his hair is damp, likely from sweat and from the condensation of the hot water. he preens when baekhyun nestles himself even closer, his grip on chanyeol tight. “once you’re in heat, i won’t get to enjoy making you feel good, you know? you won’t want me to take my time then, so let me have my fun now.”

“fine,” baekhyun whispers, a soft moan slipping from him as chanyeol rolls his hips, pushing his cock deeper into baekhyun’s hole. “ _ fuck _ , chanyeol… so good.”

“there you go… just relax, baby.” chanyeol murmurs, rubbing baekhyun’s back soothingly as the omega fell apart in his arms. “you’re so pretty, baekhyunnie.”   
“shh.. stop,” baekhyun says weakly, pressing his cheek against chanyeol’s bare chest. his round, soft cheeks are flushed a bright red. he’s panting, looking thoroughly fucked out and chanyeol hasn’t even finished inside him yet. 

“i need you to relax, pup,” chanyeol says gently. “otherwise, i can’t knot you.”

baekhyun tries desperately to relax himself, going limp in chanyeol’s arms when he feels the push of chanyeol’s knot against his ass. he cums with a soft cry when it’s finally in, clinging fiercely to his mate as he’s filled with chanyeol’s seed. chanyeol shushes him softly, petting baekhyun’s hair and kissing his shoulder to soothe him.

“are you okay?” he asks softly, pressing a kiss to baekhyun’s flushed, tear-stained cheek. 

“mm… it’s just…” the omega hiccups, sniffling. “so big, yeollie…”

“just relax, baby… we just have to wait for it to go down.” chanyeol says. he’s already finished, satisfied with the way his mate smells of him. “i’ll wash you up as soon as i can, buttercup.”

they wait for chanyeol’s knot to go down, talking about their future pups and what they’ll name them. baekhyun’s excited now that he knows chanyeol wants a family with him, too.

“well, i’m glad you finally said something,” jongdae mutters, patting baekhyun’s head. the older omega has his cheek resting against his friend’s swollen belly, hoping to feel jongdae’s pups kick. “i’m tired of you glaring at my belly all the time. it’s rude. it’s not my fault you were too shy to ask your mate to start a family.”

“in my defense, you and minseok mated, like, less than a year ago, and now look at you,” says baekhyun, sitting up and resting his head against jongdae’s shoulder. “pregnant as fuck.”

“watch your mouth,” jongdae scolds, frowning at baekhyun. “you’re irritable today, huh?”   
“i’m supposed to go into heat tomorrow.” baekhyun groans, pouting. “my whole body aches. my chest fucking hurts, dae.”

“poor baby,” the younger omega coos, motioning for baekhyun to lay down. he rubs baekhyun’s shoulders gently, guiding him to rest his head on the pillow they kept on the couch. “just relax for a while.”

“wake me up if your pups start moving. i wanna feel.” he lets jongdae pet his hair for a while, trying to rest. his mind is full of thoughts. he can’t wait until he gets home and can snuggle with chanyeol. snuggling with jongdae is nice, but the younger omega’s bulging belly gets in the way too easily. 

“baekhyun,” he wakes to jongdae’s worried voice, whining softly at having been woken up. “sweetheart, i called chanyeol, he’s gonna come pick you up.”

“why?” he whimpers, sitting up with a sigh. he realizes why as soon as he’s upright, feeling the cramping low in his belly. “oh, fuck…”

“just try to relax, baekkie.” jongdae says, settling down next to him, he guides baekhyun’s head to his shoulder, letting him rest there. baekhyun’s thankful. because of his pregnancy, jongdae is extra soft and warm. he sighs, nuzzling jongdae’s shoulder. 

“is it painful?” he asks softly, glancing at jongdae’s tummy. 

“is what painful, baek?”   
“you know, being pregnant. ‘cause you’re, like, about to pop. isn’t it painful?”

“mm, i guess, but it’s also… magical.” jongdae smiles a bit, patting his swollen stomach. “it hurts sometimes, but it’s worth it because i know i’m keeping my pups safe in here.”

“hmm…” baekhyun pouts. “i just… i just hope it’ll happen soon. i want pups so badly, dae. i want a family with chanyeol more than anything i’ve ever wanted. i love him so much and… and he’s gonna be a great father. he’s so… so caring and gentle…”

“oh, look who’s here!” jongdae says, prompting baekhyun to stand up. baekhyun squeaks, helping jongdae up because his friend  _ is  _ hugely pregnant and it would be rude of him to just stand there while jongdae struggles. “hi, chanyeol. your mate is getting all teary eyed and i really don’t want him to cry on me.”   
“hi, jongdae,” chanyeol smiles gently. “how are you feeling? baekhyun was just telling me last night that you’re due soon.”

“oh, fine.” the younger omega waves his hand, resting the other on his belly. “i’m a little bored since min is working longer shifts. y’know, so he can take some time off when i finally give birth. i wouldn’t be surprised if the doctor puts me on bedrest soon, though. i mean, look! i’m huge.”

“shut up,” baekhyun whines. he’s already made his way over to his mate and now he’s clinging to chanyeol as his alpha wraps an arm around him. “stop calling yourself fat.”

“yah, i’m not!” jongdae replies. “now go home and rest, silly. you’re already in preheat, you know.”

“what?” baekhyun frowns. he doesn’t  _ feel  _ like he’s in preheat. he just feels tired… and sick and weak… maybe he is in preheat already.

“come on, pup,” chanyeol says softly, carefully pressing baekhyun close to him. “let’s get you home so jongdae can rest.”

“but… he needs me,” baekhyun whines softly. “because min isn’t home. chanyeol…”

“minseok will be home soon, puppy,” his alpha assures him. “jongdae’s okay. right, dae?”

“mhmm,” jongdae nods, waddling over to kiss baekhyun’s forehead and cheeks. “go rest, sweet pea. you look so tired.”

“okay,” he mumbles tiredly, turning to rest his head against chanyeol’s chest, letting chanyeol and jongdae kiss each other’s cheeks before whining softly. even if it was customary to greet pack members with kisses, he didn’t like that chanyeol could have gotten a better kiss from jongdae than he did. “give me another one, jongdae-yah.”

“you’re so silly,” chanyeol sighs softly, rubbing baekhyun’s back and jongdae presses another loving kiss to his fellow omega’s forehead. “now we gotta go so jongdae can rest, okay, baby?”   
“okay,” baekhyun murmurs, feeling thoroughly exhausted. “please don’t have your pups until my heat is over…”   
“i’ll try,” says jongdae, ushering them to the door. “now go, before your heat starts in my apartment. we both know you’ll accost chanyeol wherever if you get a chance.”

chanyeol guides baekhyun out the door, scooping him up and carrying him bridal style once they’re out. he makes a soft, worried noise, kissing baekhyun’s forehead gently.

“are you okay, sweetpea?” he asks softly. 

“my tummy hurts,” baekhyun says, shrugging. “and i’m so sore…”

“we’ll lay down when we get home,” chanyeol promises. “we can relax until your heat hits.”

it’s obvious to chanyeol that baekhyun’s heat will hit before the night is over. he’s prepared, though. when jongdae called, he’d been organizing some snacks and water bottles in a little cubby near baekhyun’s nest. he gets baekhyun all settled in his nest after dressing him in his own sweatpants and long sleeved shirt. they’re way too big for little baekhyun, but he’s comfortable and surrounded by his mate’s scent. baekhyun’s soft scent is becoming sweeter and sweeter, a sign that it could happen at any moment.

“how are you feeling?” chanyeol asks him an hour after they got home, rubbing baekhyun’s cramping tummy while his mate tries to rest. his gentle touch pulls a soft whimper out of the omega.

“i feel gross… it’s hot.” he says, gazing up at chanyeol with glazed eyes. “i’m hot, chanyeol. need you to touch me.”

“have some water,” chanyeol urges, offering one of the water bottles to baekhyun. it’s only half past six in the evening. “we’ve gotta keep you hydrated, my love.”

at eight thirty, he helps baekhyun out of the sweatpants. the omega swats his hands away when he tries to take the shirt as well. his cheeks are a warm red. chanyeol kisses them.

“tell me when you think it’s time, baby.” he says. “i’ll take good care of you.”

by ten at night, baekhyun’s in full blown heat. chanyeol, exhausted after the day he’s had, was sleeping when it happened. he wakes to baekhyun’s whines, the sensation of baekhyun grinding against his leg going straight to his cock. he groans softly, reaching over to stroke baekhyun’s sweaty hair.

“hey, baby… let me wake up a bit more… then i’ll help you, i promise,” he says, groggy and disoriented. he picks up the bottle of water, taking slow sips. baekhyun whimpers beside him. chanyeol rolls onto his side, wrapping an arm around baekhyun and pulling him close. he crashes his lips against baekhyun’s, licking in when baekhyun parts his soft, rose petal lips. baekhyun moans softly, hiking his leg up over chanyeol’s hip. his panties are soaked with slick, which chanyeol discovers when baekhyun presses closer. he reaches down, ripping baekhyun’s underwear off before pressing two fingers into baekhyun’s hole. the omega whines, hiding his face in chanyeol’s neck and inhaling his alpha’s sexy, soothing scent. he tenses when chanyeol curls his fingers, gasping and shuddering. 

“oh, yeol, that- nnh…” 

“shhh, baby.” chanyeol kisses him softly, silencing baekhyun’s whimpers. he slips a third finger in, slowly working baekhyun open. he abuses baekhyun’s soft mouth with rough kisses to distract him from the fourth finger. “you ready, baek?”   
“i… i think so,” baekhyun says, panting. his little chest heaves up and down, he’s already lost in the haze of his own lust. “chanyeol, please… it hurts.”

“just… just give me a second,” he mumbles, fumbling with the zipper of his pants. 

it’s not like chanyeol to be so flustered, but maybe it’s because he’s going to  _ breed  _ his omega this time. he wriggles out of his pants and underwear before pulling his fingers out of baekhyun. the omega shakes against him as he slides his cock in. baekhyun slumps against him, moaning softly. chanyeol wraps his arms around him, shushing him gently while he waits for baekhyun to adjust to the painful stretch.

“you okay, baby?” he asks, somehow still level headed.

“mm…” baekhyun whimpers softly. “move, yeol,  _ please _ ! hurry up!”   
“i’m just trying to let you get used to it, honey.” chanyeol murmurs, patting baekhyun’s back. “i don’t wanna hurt you.”   
“i’m in heat, chanyeol,” baekhyun snarls, his nose scrunching up. “i don’t give a fuck if you make love to me gently or fuck me as hard as you can, just  _ move  _ already!”

“jesus, baekhyun,” chanyeol replies, frowning. “settle down.”

he waits for baekhyun to settle before finally beginning to move, rolling his hips gently at first. baekhyun’s sensitive. his heat has heightened his sensitivity and chanyeol’s trying to be aware of that, like a good mate. gently, he takes the shirt off of baekhyun, kissing his lips softly. he kisses down baekhyun’s neck until he reaches his omega’s chest, intending to leave some marks all over baekhyun’s small breasts. the omega whines softly, hands curling into chanyeol’s hair as his alpha ravishes him.

“so good, yeollie… oh!” he cries out softly when chanyeol bites into the soft flesh, squirming underneath him. he cries while chanyeol bites and sucks on his soft breasts, oversensitive already. “oh, chanyeol…  _ ugh _ !” 

“hush,” chanyeol’s low voice breaks through his thoughts. baekhyun looks down at his chest, whining when he sees the love bites chanyeol’s left all over his body. “baek…”

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whispers, resting his head against chanyeol’s chest. he whines again when chanyeol’s thrusts become quicker. 

“you look so pretty, baek,” chanyeol replies, just as quiet. “so pretty for me.”

“only for you,” the omega gasps, squeezing his eyes shut as chanyeol’s thrusts speed up. he whines softly, pressing closer to his mate. “yeol… i… nnh, gonna cum-”

“go ahead,” chanyeol whispers, kissing baekhyun’s forehead as he rolls his hips. “come for me, sweet pea.”

baekhyun shrieks with pleasure as he comes, crying quietly against chanyeol’s chest even as the alpha praises him. 

“so perfect,” chanyeol groans, kissing baekhyun roughly. 

“alpha,” baekhyun murmurs, voice hoarse from screaming. “knot me, please. knot me until there’s no way i won’t be pregnant when you’re done.”

he can feel chanyeol’s knot pressing against his hole shortly after, begging and pleading with chanyeol to finally knot him until he’s full of his alpha’s cum. chanyeol drops his head onto baekhyun’s shoulder as he knots his mate, listening to the beautiful sounds baekhyun makes as the omega comes again. his little gasps and whimpers are music to chanyeol’s ears. he lifts his head when he stops cumming, knot lodged inside baekhyun’s hole. the omega’s belly is swollen from the sheer volume of cum that’s stuffed into his womb. chanyeol takes ahold of baekhyun’s little hand, positioning it over his tummy. baekhyun whines, burrowing closer to his mate. they’re getting closer, slowly, to having a litter of pups. 

baekhyun’s heat breaks on the third day, which would be considered unusual if chanyeol didn’t know why it happened. he’s so full of his alpha’s cum, stuffed and sated. his soft, flat tummy has grown round to accommodate all that’s in him. chanyeol can’t help but preen when he sees his little omega stuffed full of his spunk. they’ll have pups for sure— but even though baekhyun’s heat is over, chanyeol’s still interested in a continuation of their sex marathon. he dotes on his mate, massaging baekhyun’s sore bruised thighs and grinning when his omega purrs up at him. baekhyun enjoys the constant attention, although he wonders what chanyeol’s boss might think of his star manager’s sudden disappearance… did chanyeol take more time off? he sighs softly, reaching out to stroke chanyeol’s cheek. he looks so, so tired. baekhyun himself is sore and aching, but if chanyeol woke up and wanted to make love, he wouldn’t say no. chanyeol’s laying flat on his back, snoring softly with baekhyun tucked to his side. he feels… blessed. his mate is so soft and caring. he couldn’t have asked for a better alpha. 

months later, when chanyeol’s finally fallen asleep, he’s shaken awake suddenly. he rolls over with a groan, turning the lamp on. beside him, baekhyun is sitting up with his legs tucked underneath himself, both hands resting over his swollen tummy. his eyes are wide but sleepy. he’s a vision, like this— soft and round, his belly heavy with chanyeol’s litter. he’s gorgeous, the alpha just can’t get enough of his mate. 

“what, baek?” chanyeol mumbles, squinting. he wants to go back to bed, but his pregnant mate is in need of something. “do you want something to eat?”

“no, yeollie.” baekhyun looks down sheepishly, cheeks red. “i… i’m sorry, alpha, for waking you up… but i really need you.”

“come here, baby.” he sighs, accepting his mate into his arms. they lay snuggled together for a bit, while chanyeol wakes up. “don’t apologize, alright? you’re pregnant, baek. i’m happy to do things for you, i just need to make sure we’re careful.”

“mm… but i feel bad.” baekhyun murmurs, rubbing his hands over his big belly. “i might be carrying your pups, but i shouldn’t be such a burden.”

“you’re never a burden, my love.” chanyeol kisses him gently, one hand resting on baekhyun’s hip. the omega shifts slightly, biting his lip. “now let’s get you comfortable.”

he helps baekhyun out of his pajama pants and panties, leaving the oversized shirt on. baekhyun is highly insecure about the stretch marks littering the taut skin of his swollen tummy. not to mention, his chest. once small, his soft breasts had swollen to the size of grapefruits. they were painfully full of milk, ready to nourish the pups he was nurturing in his womb. chanyeol plans to come back to baekhyun’s full breasts later. he goes slow, because baekhyun is sensitive, starting with one finger, adding more as he works him open. 

“sweetheart,” chanyeol says softly, pulling his fingers out of baekhyun’s hole. “how do you want me to do this? do you wanna sit in my lap and ride me, or just lay on your side…?”

“mm… wanna ride you, alpha,” baekhyun whines, sitting up. he watches hungrily as chanyeol strips, exposing his beautifully tan skin and perfect body. “you’re so hot, chanyeollie…”

“just sit tight, baby. i don’t want you to hurt yourself.” he sighs, tossing the pile of clothes onto the floor. “okay… come here, love. let me help you… god, you look so good like this.”

he helps baekhyun ease into his lap, positioning his cock against baekhyun’s hole, pushing in gently. baekhyun moans softly, gripping chanyeol’s shoulders. chanyeol keeps one hand at the small of baekhyun’s back, the other rubbing his belly carefully.

“are you okay? comfortable?” he asks worriedly, massaging baekhyun’s hip carefully. baekhyun gives him a tired smile. 

“i’m good, darling,” he answers, shifting slightly. chanyeol’s cock feels so good inside him, filling him up perfectly. “ugh… so good, yeol.”

even as he rides chanyeol, baekhyun can’t shake the sleepy feeling. he sighs, caressing his swollen tummy before stilling his movements.

“yeollie, i… i’m really tired,” he whines, tugging on his sleeves. 

“oh, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol coos, easily sliding out of him and laying baekhyun down gently. “you should sleep, my love.”

baekhyun tries to stay awake while chanyeol helps him put his underwear and pajama bottoms back on, sighing against his mate’s strong chest once he’s enveloped in chanyeol’s embrace again.

“you seem uncomfortable, sweet pea,” chanyeol murmurs, rubbing baekhyun’s back gently.

“mm… my chest really hurts,” baekhyun whimpers, one hand slipping beneath his shirt to massage one of his aching breasts.

“i might be able to help, puppy,” the alpha says softly, kissing baekhyun’s forehead. “but you’ll need to let me take your shirt off.”

“oh, but…” baekhyun frets quietly. “i… i don’t want you to see… it looks… bad.”

“sweet pea, i can’t help if you keep your shirt on.” chanyeol murmurs, rubbing baekhyun’s shoulder through the thin material of his shirt. “i just want to make you feel better. baek… your chest hurts so much because your breasts… they’re full of milk, baby. it’s not gonna feel better until some of it is out.”

“how…” baekhyun’s whines have become pained. “how will you get it out? you can’t drink it, yeol. this is for the babies.”

“baekhyunnie,” chanyeol says, impossibly soft. “please let me drink from you, my love. it’s the only way you’ll be in less pain.”

“oh… chanyeollie… okay,” baekhyun whispers, carefully removing the oversized shirt he wore. he never wore bras to bed, they always hurt his chest. his breasts were incredibly swollen with milk, hence why he’s been drenching every shirt he’s worn. chanyeol brings his pregnant mate closer, carefully touching one of baekhyun’s swollen breasts. the omega whines as his alpha’s fingertips trail against the hot, sensitive skin of his chest. 

“chanyeol!” the omega practically screams, gripping onto his mate. “hurry, please! just do it already, i… i can’t handle you teasing me…”

“baekhyunnie,” says chanyeol as he cups baekhyun’s left breast in one hand. “be patient, my dear.”

and he trails kisses over baekhyun’s aching chest before latching on and sucking gently. baekhyun’s milk is sweet and it almost feels  _ wrong  _ for him to be drinking it. this milk is for their pups, not him. but baekhyun sighs softly, soft moans and whimpers tumbling past his pretty lips. one of baekhyun’s slender hands threads into chanyeol’s hair, the other resting upon his swollen tummy. 

“oh,” he gasps, lips parted in shock. “feels good, chanyeol…”

chanyeol hums against baekhyun’s exposed breast, closing his eyes as he suckles. baekhyun seems to like it. he tilts his head back, holding, no,  _ clinging  _ to his mate. 

“chanyeollie, wait-” he gasps softly, eyes opening. chanyeol pulls off his omega’s breast, milk dribbling down his chin.

“did i hurt you?” he asks worriedly, reaching up to pat baekhyun’s cheek.

“no,” baekhyun whines. “but i think… we should lay down… so you can be comfortable too.”

“i’m okay, baek,” chanyeol promises, giving his mate a soft smile to reassure him. “does it feel better now?”

“a little…” the omega whimpers, clinging to his mate. “but the other one… it’s still so full.”

“i’ll make you feel better,” the alpha says sweetly, pressing a kiss to baekhyun’s warm chest. “i promise.”

before paying attention to his omega’s other breast, chanyeol helps baekhyun get a little more comfortable. he tucks a few more pillows behind his mate, watching as baekhyun blushes and smiles sweetly. then he’s back to business, suckling gently as baekhyun whines and squirms beneath him, until his omega’s breasts are no longer so swollen. the omega is panting and flushed when chanyeol’s finished, clinging to him fiercely.

“forget what i said about being tired,” he says breathlessly, pressing his face against chanyeol’s neck. “i need you to fuck me, chanyeol.  _ right now _ .”

“you got it, boss,” the alpha murmurs, yanking baekhyun’s pajama pants off and tearing the omega’s panties in his haste to pull them down. baekhyun whines about how they were  _ so expensive  _ and how chanyeol owes him a new pair, but he’s  _ aching  _ for his alpha to take him. chanyeol’s trying to avoid being rough with his mate, but he’s itching to stuff baekhyun full of his cum, so full the omega would definitely be carrying if he wasn’t already pregnant.

“look at you, yeollie,” baekhyun purrs, clinging to his alpha. “so handsome… all for me.”

he runs his hand down chanyeol’s chest, giggling happily to himself. chanyeol smiles gently at his mate’s antics, carefully holding onto baekhyun. his omega is so gorgeous and sweet… he’s truly been blessed.

“tell me if i’m too rough, okay? i don’t wanna hurt you, baek.” chanyeol murmurs, leaning in to kiss baekhyun gently. 

“you won’t hurt me, yeol.” baekhyun says softly. “i trust you.”

and anyways, he figures he should enjoy their lovemaking while it lasted because they both knew there wouldn’t be much time for sex once the pups were born. they’ll both be busy doting on their newborns and chanyeol will have to go back to work at some point. baekhyun sighs, already tired just thinking about it. chanyeol kisses him again, sensual and slow. making love to baekhyun is one of his favorite things to do, even if they can’t go at it like they used to because of baekhyun’s pregnancy. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whines. “hurry up!”

“okay, okay…” chanyeol mumbles. “be patient, baby, i don’t wanna hurt you.”

“chanyeol, jesus,” he sighs, holding onto his mate tightly. “you won’t hurt me. but this is probably the last time we’ll actually have enjoyable sex that isn’t super quick, so hurry up and get down to business.”

“i know that, baby.” he replies, reaching up to stroke baekhyun’s soft cheek. “but i still want to be careful.”

even when he’s being careful, chanyeol has baekhyun feeling warm and sated when they’re done. the omega is so sleepy when his alpha’s finished having his way with him that he closes his eyes and whines sleepily, letting chanyeol know that he doesn’t care if they don’t clean up. he can deal with cleaning chanyeol’s dried cum off his thighs and out of his hole in the morning. now, he just wants to cuddle with his mate until he falls asleep. chanyeol’s presence always calms their pups and he can sleep much easier with his alpha next to him.

their pups are born a few months later, small but healthy. there are two of them, two tiny bundles of joy who can’t even shift into their wolf forms yet. baekhyun can’t stop staring at his babies, carefully stroking their soft, round cheeks when they’re asleep. even if they can’t do some of the things they used to do, they’re happy with their little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so happy I made it to the end of the fest! writing this fic while working and doing my school online has been a struggle, but I managed to finish strong. if you made it to the end, I hope you liked it! see you in the reveals!


End file.
